vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emporio Alniño
|-|Emporio Alniño= |-|Burning Down The House= |-|Weather Report= Summary Emporio Alniño is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He was born to a female prisoner and stand user in Green Dolphin Street Jail. Eventually, his mother was killed by Enrico Pucci. He lived in the prison in secret his whole life, surviving and hiding with the help of his stand Burning Down The House. He sympathizes with the fate of Jolyne Kujo, and decides to help her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-C with Weather Report. High 7-C via Weather Manipulation. Name: Emporio Alniño Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: Approximately 11 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of ghost objects through his Stand). Can recreate what was destroyed in a fire as Ghost Objects (Including Rooms, Firearms, Computers and Electronics, and More), Hammer Space (Emporio can create spaces/pockets to store people and objects), The Rooms that he creates can only be granted access by him |-|Weather Report=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Weather Manipulation (Weather Report can control the weather by controlling the atmosphere, and can utilize this ability to achieve a variety of effects and create micro-climates), Air Manipulation (Weather Report can produce powerful gusts of wind and create localized atmospheric layers to deflect attacks, and it can control the concentration of gases in the air, such as oxygen. Emporio used this against Pucci to paralyze him), Flight (Within its effective range, allows Weather to seemingly fly as well through manipulating air currents), Animal Manipulation (Weather Report can make it rain poison dart frogs), Electricity Manipulation (Naturally, Weather Report can manipulate lightning and produce electrical currents in its user's body), Fire Manipulation (Anyone who passes through Weather Report's cloud-based body will be ignited due to the friction), Ice Manipulation (Weather Report can evaporate and freeze liquids), Water Manipulation (Weather Report can produce vaporous gusts to flood people's bodies with water), Selective Intangibility & Elemental Intangibility (Stands are selectively intangible and cannot be affected by normal people; Weather Report itself is seemingly made up of the clouds generated by its ability), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand Users), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of their user's vital energy and can only be affected by other Stands) and Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Likely capable of harming himself). Building level+ with a weakened Weather Report. Large Town level via Weather Manipulation (Comparable to the original Weather Report). Various forms of Weather Manipulation bypass conventional durability Speed: Superhuman (Capable of somewhat keeping ahead of Jolyne in chase). Massively FTL with Weather Report (Comparable to Weather Report) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class+ with Weather Report Durability: Athlete level (Survived this fall from a helicopter, Though he was partially protected by Jolyne it likely would only have made a partial difference). Building level+ with Weather Report. At least Large Town level with Atmospheric Shields. (Comparable to the original Weather Report) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen kilometers with Weather Report (Can cover an entire city with its effects). Standard Equipment: Burning Down the House (along with the equipment that comes with it) and Weather Report Intelligence: Above Average, notably knowledgeable Weaknesses: Ghost Objects cannot do physical harm directly (Though, his gun may be an exception as Pucci seemed to think it would hurt him. It should also be noted that Emporio likely wouldn't have fired it pointlessly). Any damage done to Weather Report will reflect back onto Emporio. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Burning Down The House:' Emporio is able to see places (and the objects within) that had burned down as ‘Ghost Rooms.’ Not only is Emporio able to see these rooms, he is able to ‘use’ them as well. For example, he is able to play a piano that had burned down, or read books that had previously been there. He can hide in these rooms, and only those he allows can enter and exit these rooms. Everything in these rooms, like the lights and writing implements, are Emporio’s. The stand also grant Emporio an ability similar to Hammer Space. Some of the ghost items include a pistol and a computer that can be used for intel collection **'Oxygen Poisoning Trap:' When used in combination with Weather Report, Emporio can trap his enemies in one of his ghost rooms and increase the oxygen levels until it kills them *'Weather Report:' Weather Report is a purely white, humanoid Stand formed out of the various amounts of clouds it can create due to its ability. It constantly protects the user's life, and can attack physically. **'Weather Manipulation:' Weather Report, even while restricted, manipulates the weather on a grand scale. It does this via cloud formations. It can create floods, electrocute those who touch Emporio, boil and freeze liquids around him consecutively, and manipulate the amount of Oxygen in the air. It also has the ability to replicate any instances of abnormal weather that had been reported, such as raining frogs. **'Cloud Body:' Weather Report can also use the clouds its formed of for various uses. It can store liquids and create a suit similar to an astronaut's to store oxygen. If anything goes through this body, the air resistance and friction will cause whatever passes through to ignite. Key: Base/with Burning Down The House | Weather Report Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Space Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Air Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Afterimage Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users